escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
John Steinbeck
John Earnest Steinbeck (27 de febrero de 1902 – 20 de diciembre de 1968) escritor norte americano de mediados del siglo XX cuyas obras describen a menudo California. Nace en Salinas (California), hijo de John, tesorero y de Olivia Steinbeck, docente. Tiene tres hermanas. Estudia en Salinas y luego en la universidad de Standford. Desempeña distintos trabajos, luego abandona sus estudios y se marcha a Nueva York en 1925. Trabaja un breve periodo de tiempo en el New York American, pero regresa a Salinas en 1926. En 1929 escribe su primera novela, la copa de oro (Cup of gold : A life of Sir Henry Morgan, Buccaneer, with Ocasional Reference to History), una ficción histórica basada en la vida de Henry Morgan, que no tiene éxito. En 1930 se casa con Carol Henning y se traslada a Pacific Grove donde conoce a Edward Ricketts, biólogo marino con el que tendrá una gran amistad. En 1932, publica The pastures of Heaven, un conjunto de historias situadas en la ciudad de Monterrey. En 1933, publica the read poney y to a god unknown. Su madre muere en 1934 y su padre en 1935. En ese mismo año escribe Tortilla Flat con el que recibe su primer premio literario – la medalla de oro a la mejor novela escrita por un californiano concedido por el Commonwealth Club of California. Este compendio de historias humorísticas obtiene cierto éxito. Traba amistad con su editor, Pascal Covici. Con Of Mice and Men e In dubious battle, publicados en 1936, sus obras adquieren más seriedad. Es galardonado con el New York Drama Critics Award. Después de The long Valley en 1937 y Their blood is strong – un reportaje sobre los trabajadores inmigrantes en 1938, publica The grapes of wrath en 1939, que considera ser su mejor obra. No obstante, estimando que su escrito es demasiado revolucionario para tener éxito, acuerda con su editor una tirada pequeña... El libro alcanza el éxito pero se le reprocha el lenguaje utilizado así como las ideas desarrolladas. El libro llega a prohibirse en varias ciudades de California. En 1940, cuando la novela es adaptada al cine, recibe el premio Pullitzer. Fue premio Nobel de literatura en 1962. Muere el 20 de diciembre de 1968 en Nueva York. A lo largo de su vida, John Steinbeck tuvo como símbolo Pigasus (de pig, cerdo en inglés y Pegasus), un cerdo volador, “atado a la tierra pero aspirando a volar”. OBRA : Copa de oro 1929 - (Cup of gold) Las praderas del cielo 1932 - (The pastures of heaven) A un dios desconocido 1933 - (to a god unknown) Tortilla flat 1935 De ratones y hombres 1937 - (Of mice and men) Las uvas de la ira 1939 - (Grapes of wrath) La perla 1948 - (The pearl) Al este del eden 1952 (East of eden) Viajes con Charley en busca de America 1962 Steinbeck, John Steinbeck, John bg:Джон Стайнбек cs:John Steinbeck da:John Steinbeck de:John Steinbeck en:John Steinbeck eo:John STEINBECK et:John Steinbeck fr:John Steinbeck he:ג'ון סטיינבק hr:John Steinbeck hu:John Steinbeck is:John Steinbeck it:John Steinbeck ja:ジョン・スタインベック lb:John Steinbeck nl:John Steinbeck no:John Steinbeck pl:John Steinbeck pt:John Steinbeck ru:Стейнбек, Джон sk:John Steinbeck sl:John Steinbeck sv:John Steinbeck tr:John Steinbeck